


Out in the Open

by fondofthehowes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Healing, On BOTH SIDES, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofthehowes/pseuds/fondofthehowes
Summary: The soft knock of their swinging legs filled the air for a moment before he opened his mouth again. She didn’t want what he gave everyone else, he knew that from the day he met her, but he still held it up. That flimsy sheet that kept him safe from the truth.“Magnolia,” Anders said softly, looking at her, “What is it?”
Relationships: Anders & Female Cousland (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 5





	Out in the Open

Magnolia was hard to find if she didn’t want to be found. Such was the way of a small assassin woman, but Anders knew the dark corners that she liked to blend with. The ones that others found dangerous to perch in, the ones that left space to be desired because she wanted none, that is where he would find her. And he did, tucked up against the stone griffins on the edge of the southeast wall. 

Legs dangling into the open air, Magnolia sat with her head hung down on her chest. With her hands to her side, she didn’t grip the edge like one should. Instead, her fingers simply drummed against the stone in a steady repetitive beat that was swallowed by the material and low hum of the night. 

Their mission hadn’t gone perfectly, that was a certainty, but it was still ok. Everyone was back and healed from what damage they took, so when he went to her room to heal her and found nothing, he searched for her. Odd thing, Magnolia was. He was still learning about her and in turn she was learning about him. 

“Now, what is our illustrious leader doing in a perch such as this? Though I must say—” 

“Must you?” Magnolia huffed, shooting him a look out of the corner of her eye. “Anders, please. We’re alone. Drop it.” 

His brows tweaked sharply, mouth opening before he pursed it again. Nodding, he walked up to where she sat, throwing his legs over the side to rest with her. The soft knock of their swinging legs filled the air for a moment before he opened his mouth again. She didn’t want what he gave everyone else, he knew that from the day he met her, but he still held it up. That flimsy sheet that kept him safe from the truth. 

“Magnolia,” Anders said softly, looking at her, “What is it?” 

The invocation of her first name made her legs still, clicking against the stone as they settled fully. She had asked him to drop it, so he had. Now, she was having to drop her own defense. 

“We aren’t moving fast enough, are we?” She asked, quiet. Lifting her head, she steadied her gaze forward, out over the land that surrounded the keep walls. “They’re moving in on smaller farms, taking lives, tainting things and we’re not going fast enough.” 

Anders listened to her, swallowing at the list. It was true that the darkspawn were rising faster than they could push them back, but they were still trying. They went out daily on local patrols, had the team at the keep working on sealing methods and kept in contact best they could with surrounding cities. 

“We’re trying the best we can,” Anders offered, hand twitching to reach out. So, he did, letting it hover in the space between them. She could take it if she desired, or he would rescind it, but there were times in his life he wished someone did that for him. Karl stirred in his thoughts and he sighed. “You didn’t let me heal you when we got back. Are you hurt?” 

Magnolia seemed to work through the idea for a moment, eyes kept on his hand. Cautiously, she placed her own within it. The only person she showed affection towards was her brother, for obvious reasons, but the fact that she did it left Anders aware she was capable. It was simply about trust. What kind of trust, he still wasn’t sure. 

“I’m fine,” She murmured, eyes lulling with the clear lie. “Just tired.” 

Anders gave a soft hum as his hand glowed gently, supplying healing to her hand. It was faint and wouldn’t do much more than heal a small cut, but it wasn’t about the healing itself. She needed to see he could help her in ways more than already defined. 

She watched him, glow shining in her eyes, refracting like the emeralds they were. There was intrigue in her expression and she leaned in, closing the gap between them a little more. Shoulders touching, her hand shook a little in his hold. 

Looking at her through tired eyes of his own, Anders smiled. “Where are you, Magnolia?” 

A quick glance was given to him before her eyes returned to the glow. Questions stirred behind her expression and he could tell she was figuring out how to word it. Maker, were she not married he would find himself endeared in a dangerous way. Gentle as she was in these moments people often didn’t see. 

“Is it hard for you to do this?” Magnolia asked, voice barely above a whisper before looking him in the eyes again. “I don’t ask you to if you don’t have to, because I don’t want to tire you. My previous healer—Wynne, that we met in Amaranthine—I didn’t know if her exhaustion was from age or the act itself. Either way, you would tell me if it bothered you, right?” 

Anders almost smiled at the outpouring of words from her. She often said so little, sentences clipped short with direction and certainty. Offering a small shake of his head, he pressed his heel harder into the wall to steady himself before placing his other hand over hers. 

“If I do a lot for a long time, yes, it gets harder. To help bandage you up after fights is easier than if you just let them linger,” He explained, light fading from his hands. Holding her for a moment, he mulled over whether or not to speak again, but her allowance was kind that night. Maybe it would continue to be. “You have a hard time relying on people.” 

It wasn’t phrased like a question, because it wasn’t one. He watched how she watched others, even to her own detriment. Apart from Oghren who she knew before and clearly trusted, or hated, enough to let go. 

A weak exhale left her before squeezing Anders’ hand. It was sharp, tight in grip that could bruise and then she released him to lean back. He gained trust, but distance was still easier for her. Something he understood. Something she knew he did. 

“I have a hard time relying on others, yes,” Magnolia finally said, looking forward again. Her boot once again clicked against the wall and she sighed. “I’m trying to get better about it. I was there with those I traveled with during the blight—you all are still new.” 

“Understandable. I’m sure you weren’t expecting this. I wasn’t.” 

“You were expecting to get turned in again,” Magnolia said, cold, but not at him. 

He knew the irritation was better pinned against the woman that called him a murderer. The passion she seemed to hold for individuals based on her own merit was interesting, determined in a way he couldn’t pinpoint, but he was lucky to be on the good end. It had been a long time since someone considered him good. It added just another little thing about how he admired his commander. 

“Thank you for that, by the way. I thanked you once, but if not for your husband giving the final call after that… I wouldn’t be breathing in this nice night,” Anders admitted quietly. 

The sheet was all but shredded between them now, pieces caught by the next breeze and sent flying out into the air. Humor fell away from him when he was with her, not only because she demanded it, but because it was easy. Safe. 

“Alistair pardoned you because he trusts me and I wanted to try to trust you. Anders, there are people I hold very close that are murderers. Some that used to be their profession, some out of desperation, but it didn’t change how I saw them,” Magnolia explained, leaning back as she swung her legs back to solid ground before standing. 

After smoothing out her shirt, she held a hand out for him to take, and as he did, she held tight as he too readjusted to stand. She was so small in front of him, and it wasn’t until moments like this did he realize how big she actually was. Her words held power because they also held truth. Anders wasn’t allowed to live because she didn’t believe the claim against him, it was because she saw something in him otherwise. 

The thought made his stomach turn a little. More than a mage. More than a prisoner. 

“And how do you see me, Magnolia?” Anders asked, crossing his arms with an allowed grin. 

“First, please call me Mags,” Magnolia said, tilting her head with a glimpse of a smile, “Second, I see you as a person who clearly cares a lot for others. You came and found me when I didn’t ask. Usually, that would have landed you over the wall.” 

“So, I’m also _lucky_? I’ll take it.” Eyeing her, Anders eased. Taking said luck into consideration, he lifted a leg up, wiggling it in the air between them. “Do you want to know how I see you?” 

She seemed to consider it for a moment, but lifted her leg to knock a foot against his. 

“A horrible little mean woman that won’t let you use humor as a defense?” Magnolia hummed, smile working its way into a smirk. “A queen that isn’t serving her country the way she should?” 

So, that’s what she thought of herself. All this death and chaos and she was worried they weren’t doing enough and beyond that she should be doing even more. Maker, it was a wonder she slept. 

“No, Mags,” Anders argued, letting the new nickname settle in his mouth, “I see you as someone who also clearly cares a lot for others. If only at the detriment of yourself in the process. You’re doing the best you can, believe me.” 

He watched her press the argument in her mouth back, tongue likely shoved against clenched teeth. It was hard for her to accept, but she was trying to. Always trying. 

“Thank you,” She finally said, inhaling shallowly before letting out a heavy sigh, “There is just so much to do and people die every minute I don’t do it.”

He called himself lucky a moment ago, but he was about to test that further. Untucking his arms, he held them out, hands curling in silent direction. It was something he was learning about her tonight. That if he offered it—didn’t push, but just offered it—then maybe she would take it. Magnolia looked at him, face again working through what she should do, and then she stepped forward into the space of his arms. 

“You—you are offering me a hug, right? If not, I—” She started, but stopped as his arms closed around her, pushing their chests together. “Oh, ok.” 

Laughing softly, he let her adjust, wrapping her arms to rest at his lower back. They stood in the dark and silence for a moment, taking the moment in. Her own sheet was finding itself in pieces, he knew, feeling her move closer to him. Using the last of his luck, he curled a hand into her hair as she settled her head against his chest. 

“You are doing the best you can, and I will keep telling you until you believe it,” Anders murmured, both to her and a little to himself. “Freedom comes at a cost, we’re all just trying to pay it.” 

Magnolia was quiet for another moment before squeezing tighter around his sides. “Anders?” 

“Yes?” 

“You might be the first sweet thing here I’ve liked,” She hummed, laughing a little. “I usually prefer things bitter.” 

“I’m _sweet_ ? I thought I was—how did you put it—’ _completely insufferable_ ’,” Anders tsked, looking down at the dark of her hair only to be met a moment later by her eyes. They gleamed in a new way. Lighter almost. “I suppose I can still be both. I’m special that way.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Magnolia laughed, wrinkling her nose a little, “A sweet healer, you are. An insufferable sweet healer.” 

“ _Please_ go tell that to Nathaniel. Maker, it will eat him alive,” Anders returned the laugh, squeezing her once more before releasing. “Actually, tell the world! ‘Anders is an insufferable yet sweet healer’, you’ll say, and the people will listen.” Turning on his heel, he walked backwards towards the door to the stairwell with a grin on his face. “Sound good?” 

Following after him, her own smile stayed, curved around the huff from her lips. It was easier when she played along. It was easier when the humor didn’t hurt so much.

“Don’t push it, Anders.” 

“Whatever you say, Mags,” Anders replied with a wink and opened the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they became best friends. :') We love to see it. 
> 
> Find me @fondofthehowes on Twitter!


End file.
